Those Weird Foreign Exchange Students
by VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: John Egbert is happy to be starting back school after the holiday break…until these weird foreign exchange students from some country called Alternia show up. And guess what? He and all his closest friends have to be the first to deal with them! Humanstuck. AU. I don't even know what pairings this is going to involve besides JohnVriska, Karezi, and Rosemary.
1. Your name is JOHN EGBERT

Your name is John Egbert. One of your favorite times of the year, Christmas break, has just ended. Unfortunately, now you must return to high school.

You push open the doors to your high school and begin walking to your homeroom. _I wish Christmas break lasted until summer break, _you think. _There's always so much I need to get done, and I never have time to do it all._

"John?"

You look over your shoulder to see your principal standing behind you with some pissed-off-looking kid.

"Yes, sir?" you respond.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to be a new student's 'buddy' for the next few days." He gestured to the angry kid standing next to him. "This is Karkat Vantas. He's a foreign exchange student from Alternia."

_Alternia? Where the heck is Alternia?_ You scratch your neck. "Um… Sure."

The principal smiles. "Great. I'll be sure to check his schedule to make sure you two are in all the same classes."

"…Great…!"

"I knew I could rely on you, Mr. Egbert."

The principal whispers something to Karkat and walked away.

Karkat rolls his eyes.

"So…" you cough, trying to start a conversation. "How do you like it here?"

"Don't even talk about it," Karkat growls.

You push your glasses up higher on your nose. "Why?"

"Because!" Karkat spits. "I don't even want to fucking be here! My mother decided to be a shithead and sign me up for this stupid-assed program, and by some 'miracle' I got in! And do I look happy? NO!"

"Wow, um…okay." You start walking. Karkat doesn't really know what to do so he follows you.

"I don't know if you'll be in my homeroom," you tell Karkat. "They do that alphabetically, and my last name starts with E, and yours a…V, I think, but we should have all the same classes."

"Like I care." Karkat looks away.

"Mm, Karkat." You grab the exchange student's arm to stop him. "Homeroom's here."

"Oh."

Amazingly, you survive the first half of the day with Karkat. Karkat is one of, if not the strangest person you have ever met, he always seems to be pissed off at someone or something. He wrote a bunch of curse words on his English handout, he tried to purposely make the test tube explode in chemistry. The most normal thing he ever did was sulk in his seat in history class.

Now it was lunchtime. "Where the fuck's the cafeteria?" Karkat grumbles to you.

You notice Karkat is glancing over at one of the other exchange students who happened to be in their history class, …Terezi's her name, you think?

"Oh, I can show you." You glance at Terezi. "Could you ask Terezi if she wants to come?"

Karkat doesn't say anything, but rather leaves you to talk to Terezi.

A few minutes later, Karkat has convinced Terezi to come to lunch with the two of you. The girl always has some kind of smirk on her face, which you think is kind of scary.

Finally the three of you come upon the cafeteria. You stop at the cafeteria doors and sigh.

"What are you doing?!" Karkat demands. "I'm fucking starving!"

You sigh again. "Are you ready to face your biggest challenge of the day?"

"And that is?"

"Lunch."

John: BE KARKAT

* * *

So...I seriously did not plan this out. I just said to myself, "I'm gonna write this."

Please tell me if I should continue!

Any OOC-ness...my fault.

Please review!

*EDIT* I changed the perspective to second person. I decided I can do more with that than I can third person (you'll see…). Tell me if I missed anything while changing it ;)


	2. John: BE KARKAT

You are now KARKAT VANTAS.

Right now seems to be a good time to introduce you to our readers, doesn't it?

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You were born in that supposedly unknown country called Alternia. Before you moved to this stupid country, aka the United States of America, you lived in Alternia with your dad. Your parents are divorced.

But just because your parents are divorced doesn't mean your mother doesn't love you. She shoots you like ten emails a week, but because of your constant crabbiness you only bother to respond to one—two or three if you're in an exceptionally good mood.

Anyway, she found out about this foreign exchange program that several of your "friends" just so happened to be enrolled in already. And apparently you met all the requirements for it, and there were enough people enrolled for it to work out, so…that's how you got to this hellhole.

You plop your Styrofoam lunch tray full of shitty cafeteria food down on the table across from that John kid. You glance over at the other three kids with him as Terezi sits down next to you.

A dude with blonde hair and sunglasses. _Wannabe, _you think. A goth-looking chick with the same shade of blonde hair. _Standard goth. _And another chick with dark hair and glasses. _Nerd. _Damn. This John kid's friends are pretty standard-looking. At least you think so.

"Hi!" The dark-haired girl introduces herself. "I'm Jade."

"Jade…" You repeat her name with a slight expression of disgust.

"Is something wrong?" John cocks his head at you. You bite your lip, in attempt to fulfill your mother's wishes. _Stop being such a crab._

"No."

You turn to Terezi, who continues to pick at her food. She looks up at you, her eyes filled with loneliness.

"Hey, Terezi, why do you wear those sunglasses? You're obviously not blind." John looks back to you, hoping for an answer.

Terezi answers before you can even open your mouth. "I have severe glaucoma."

"Oh." John looks away, clearly embarrassed.

You notice that blonde dude checking Terezi out. It makes you kind of nervous—you've had a crush on Terezi for a while now, but haven't told her yet.

"Well." You awkwardly cough and finish choking down your lunch. _Note to self: Bring your lunch to school. _"I have to go find my…friend."

..

Karkat: BE TEREZI.

..

You are now TEREZI PYROPE. Your friend Karkat just left you here with a bunch of almost strangers…but, hey, the blonde dude's kind of cute. But so is Karkat. You're screwed.

Of course, you're only assuming that. You can't make out much other than their standard facial features, because of your glaucoma. But they both smell nice. Smelling nice is always a plus.

You pull out your phone and squint to look at it. One new message from your older sister, Latula.

_h3y! _it reads. _just w4nt3d to ch3ck up on my l1ttl3 s1s! _

She is no help at all, but whatever. She's cool. You're sure you're never going to be as cool as she is.

The cute blonde looks pretty cool. You turn to him. "I'm…Terezi," you somehow manage to get out.

"Dave." He doesn't even turn to look at you. Oh well.

"Oh, and this is Rose." John gestures toward the blonde girl sitting at the table. She nods at you politely.

"Um, well…" You can barely finish your food. You're pretty sure it's fake. "I think I'm going to go with Karkat."

"Talk to you later, I guess?"

"Sure." You get up to throw your tray away.

..

"Karkat!"

Karkat turns around. "Terezi, you're going to drop your books."

"Oh." God, you're stupid. But Karkat doesn't mind.

You have your next class with him. Art. You love drawing things, especially dragons. You don't care what other people say. Dragons are your favorite animals. Dragons are real.

You accidentally bump into someone and look up. "Oh, Dave…"

"Terezi, right?"

You blush. "Mm-hm."

"Hey, you've gotten your schedule, right? Do you have music next?"

"Oh, um, no… Art…"

"Oh. I'll catch you later then." Dave flips back his hair as he continues to walk down the hallway.

Oh no. You've liked Karkat for so long…but you fear you like Dave more. He's so…cool and mysterious. Karkat's just…Karkat.

Is that good or bad?

* * *

I CANNOT FANFICTION AT 2AM I AM SORRY

As mentioned in the last chapter (I think) I have no idea where I am going with this...maybe writing as I go along is a bad idea. I don't really know, still. I know this has potential but I haven't gotten really good ideas for it yet.

I'd appreciate your reviews and comments (and maybe ideas please?) so I know what I can do with the next chapter(s).

Oh, and I know you don't really know what the pairings will be at this point. Right now the main pairings I have planned are

-Karkat/Terezi

-John/Vriska

-Rose/Kanaya

-Nepeta/Equius

-Gamzee/Tavros

-Sollux/Aradia

-Dave/Jade

So yeah. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
